


Ajay x MC Collection

by roseable



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apologies, Banter, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cupcakes, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, just a bunch of one shots, promise rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseable/pseuds/roseable
Summary: A bunch of one-shots and things with Ajay Bhandari x m!MC as the main pairing.Because why not?
Relationships: Ajay Bhandari/Main Character (High School Story: Class Act)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. "Sprinkles are for winners."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompts list](https://akp-1327.tumblr.com/post/619318093032898560/prompts-list-1) on tumblr (I learned to link!!!!!) 
> 
> Prompt #7 in Fun & Lighthearted - "Sprinkles are for winners."

“Why don’t we make this interesting?” Lyall proposed.

“A bet?” Ajay raised his eyebrows. “You’re on. Any ideas?”

Lyall thought for a moment before grinning mischievously. “Winner gets to put those rainbow sprinkles on their cupcakes. Loser gets none.”

Ajay’s eyes widened in horror. “How can you say that?! You know I love those sprinkles!”

“That’s what makes it interesting,” Lyall laughed. “But we don’t have to bet the sprinkles if you’re scared you won’t be able to beat me. I totally understand.”

Ajay knew he was being baited. Lyall was wearing that dumb half smirk he tried to pass off as an easy smile that meant he was challenging Ajay. And Ajay wasn’t about to back down now. He scoffed. “Please. I could beat you in my sleep. Let’s do this. For the sprinkles.”

“For the sprinkles!” Lyall cheered, jumping onto the couch for dramatic effect as Ajay went to fetch the controllers. “I will become the Sprinkle Lord!” He brandished the remote control like a sword. “I will lead my sprinkle soldiers into battle!”

Ajay laughed at his boyfriend’s antics. “Not if I become the Sprinkle Supreme first.”

Lyall took a controller from Ajay. “Sprinkle Supreme? What are you, a Star War’s character?”

“That would make me the Supreme Sprinkle.” Ajay paused. “I actually like that better.”

“Well then, Supreme Sprinkle, prepare to have your ass kicked.”

“Don’t count your sprinkles before they sprinkle, janu.”

“I don’t know how to tell you this but that was probably the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said.”

~

“I can’t believe I lost,” Ajay groaned. “It’s impossible! Improbable! Inconceivable!”

“Ok, Princess Bride, dial it back with the adjectives,” Lyall said. He bumped Ajay’s hip teasingly as Ajay passed, holding a pan of cupcakes fresh from the oven. “No one likes a sore loser.”

Ajay huffed. “I’m not a sore loser! I just regret picking Rainbow Road.”

“Interesting,” Lyall mused. “You lost on Rainbow Road and the sprinkles you could have had if you won are rainbow coloured.” He gestured with the icing filled piping bag, putting on a philosophical air. “Irony, thy name is Ajay.”

“Why you – !” Ajay lunged and grabbed Lyall around the waist, swinging him off his feet and around the kitchen. “Turn Shakespeare against me, will you? ‘If it will feed nothing else, it will feed my revenge!’” He began poking Lyall’s sides and stomach, making him squirm and shriek with laughter.

“‘Pray you now, forget and forgive!’” Lyall cried between gasps.

“Never!” Ajay moved his hands more rapidly, taking advantage of Lyall being unable to tickle back while holding the piping bag. Lyall retaliated by squeezing some of the icing onto his hand and wiping it on Ajay’s face.

“Now the war truly begins!” he shouted.

The tickle fight rapidly dissolved into a competition of who could smear more icing on who. By the time Lyall stopped the fight so they could still have enough for the cupcakes, both boys’ faces and clothes were splattered with various coloured icing and Ajay was declared the winner. They iced the cupcakes in comfortable silence, broken only by the occasional giggle when they flicked spare icing or crumbs at each other and comments about the piping design. When they were finished, Ajay reached for the rainbow coloured sprinkles, eager to decorate his cupcakes, only to have Lyall swat his hand away.

“Nope. Sorry, babe,” Lyall grinned. **“Sprinkles are for winners.”**

“I bet I can convince you to let me have some,” Ajay coaxed. He stepped closer to Lyall, one hand ghosting over his waist.

Lyall crossed his arms with a self-assured smirk. “You can’t. I have a will of iron.”

“Well, what if I do this?” Ajay kissed his forehead.

“Nope.”

“What about this?” Ajay kissed a smear of pink icing off the tip of his nose.

A tiny smile twitched at Lyall’s lips. “No.”

“And this?” Ajay placed kisses on both of Lyall’s cheeks.

Lyall was fighting a losing battle trying to suppress his smile now. “Nuh uh.”

“This? Or this?” Ajay peppered Lyall’s face with kisses, trying to kiss every inch of it.

“Nooooo! Ajay!” Lyall laughed, squeezing his eyes shut and scrunching up his nose as he tried to twist away.

Ajay ended his attack with a gentle but firm kiss to Lyall’s lips. Lyall melted into it with a pleased sigh, arms looping around Ajay’s shoulders.  
When they pulled apart, Ajay cocked an eyebrow expectantly. “How about that?” he grinned. “Does that get me sprinkles?”

Lyall laughed, burying his face in the crook of Ajay’s neck. “Yes, that gets you sprinkles, you persistent weirdo.”

Ajay smiled and pressed a kiss into Lyall’s hair. “Your persistent weirdo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://ajay-skye-rory.tumblr.com/)


	2. "C'mere, you can sit on my lap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same prompts list as before!
> 
> #25 in Sweet & Sappy - "C'mere, you can sit on my lap."

**“C’mere, you can sit on my lap.”  
**

Ajay raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend’s words. His eyes flicked sceptically over Lyall sitting expectantly on the couch. “Um, janu, you do realise that I’m around ten inches taller and definitely heavier than you, right? I’d squash you.” 

“No, you wouldn’t,” Lyall protested. “I’m stronger than I look, I swear! Remember how I dipped you at homecoming? I can handle it.” 

Ajay still hesitated. “I’m not sure that amounts to the same thing.” 

“Come on, Ajay! Just try!” 

“Please try,” Lucy grinned. “I love seeing my twin proved wrong.” 

“Prepare for a Lyall shaped pancake on the couch,” Rory joked. 

Lyall huffed, annoyed. “You people have no faith in me. Come on, Ajay.” He patted his knee invitingly. 

Ajay could never say no to those big brown puppy eyes. Lyall could get whatever he wanted when he used those eyes. “Alright,” he relented. Carefully, Ajay lowered himself onto Lyall’s lap, settling his full weight onto him. He felt a bit stupid and uncomfortable. Lyall was quite a bit smaller than him and he could tell that he was crushing him. 

“This is fine,” Lyall squeaked, tucking one arm around Ajay’s waist.

“How’s it going, Lyall?” Skye smirked. “Still breathing?” 

Lyall shot her a glare. “Yes! Ajay’s not heavy.” 

Ajay leaned down to murmur in Lyall’s ear. “You’re sweet, but let’s switch. Your lap is too small for me anyway.” 

Lyall’s face flooded with relief. “Yeah, ok. That sounds good.” 

Ajay stood back up and they quickly switched so that Ajay was sitting on the couch with Lyall on his lap. Lyall snuggled into Ajay, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“The glorious fall of Lyall’s ego,” Lucy snickered. “The world mourns the loss.” 

“And yet I’m being cuddled by my amazing boyfriend while your girlfriend isn’t even holding your hand,” Lyall shot back good-naturedly. 

Erin perked up. “Is that a challenge? You guys are going down!” She immediately wrapped both her arms and legs around Lucy in a full limbed embrace. 

“This week on ‘Let’s Make Rory Feel Single’,” Rory deadpanned. “Local couples invent a new sport – extreme cuddling!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://ajay-skye-rory.tumblr.com/)


	3. "I've always imagined my future with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #19 in Sweet & Sappy - "I've always imagined my future with you."

“I actually wanted to give you something,” Lyall said. His hands were fidgeting and he was shifting from side to side, clearly nervous. 

“Ok,” Ajay said, sitting up properly from where he was reclining on the bed. “What is it?” 

Lyall’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. “Ok this is fine, I can do this.” He reached over and took Ajay’s hand. “Ajay, I love you so, so much. I can’t even describe how much. And this may seem strange for me to know because I’m still just a teenager, but I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He smiled shyly. “You’re the one for me. I don’t ever want anyone else.” 

Ajay smiled back, heart filling with pure joy and love. He didn’t think it was possible to love someone this much. “I feel the same way, janu. **I’ve always imagined my future with you.** You’re the only one I want.” 

Lyall let out a shaky breath, seeming to become more confident. “I’m glad. That makes this a lot easier.” He reached around his bed and produced a small black drawstring pouch. He opened it and tipped the contents into his palm; two silver rings. Lyall glanced up at Ajay with a blush. “I – I know we’re too young to get married, obviously, and that’s not what I’m asking. So for now I got us promise rings.” His blush deepened. “It’s kinda cheesy and dumb but I thought it would be cute and this way every time I look at my hand I can think of you, but it’s totally ok if you don’t want – mm!” 

Ajay cut off his rambling with a kiss. “I love them,” he whispered. “Almost as much as I love you.” 

Lyall smiled, resting his forehead against Ajay’s. “That’s a lot then?” 

Ajay laughed. “Definitely a lot.” He cradled Lyall’s hand that held the rings in his own. “Janu, this is such a beautiful idea. I love the idea of being so committed to you.” 

Lyall beamed. “So you want to wear them?” 

“Absolutely. Here, let’s put them on.” 

“Wait, I have to ask you properly!” Lyall scrambled to his knees on the bedspread and held up one of the rings. “Ajay Bhandari, will you promise to marry me someday?” 

Ajay’s cheeks were starting to hurt from how much he was smiling. “I will.” He took the other ring from Lyall. “And will you, Lyall Turner, promise to marry me someday?” 

“I will!” 

They exchanged rings, carefully slipping them onto the fourth finger of their right hands. Ajay raised Lyall’s hands to his lips and kissed first the ring and then the bare ring finger on his left hand. 

“One day, a ring will be on this finger too,” he murmured, flashing a smile at Lyall. “And you’ll be my husband.” 

Lyall’s breath caught. “My husband,” he repeated softly as if in awe. “That sounds amazing.” 

Ajay kissed him softly, smiling like the lovesick fool he knew he was. “It does. And I can’t wait until it’s real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://ajay-skye-rory.tumblr.com/)


	4. "Maybe you should try to tell him that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The missing apology scene from book one  
> We all wanted it so here's my take on how it happened
> 
> #39 in Angst - "Maybe you should try to tell him/her that."

_“I feel so terrible for how I treated him. The way I just... let myself get swept along with everyone else in blaming him for the accident was appalling. Especially with how close we’d gotten before. I should have known that Lyall would never sabotage anyone like that on purpose.”  
_

_**“Maybe you should try to tell him that.”** _

Erin’s wise words rang in Ajay’s ears. Today was the day. He couldn’t put it off any longer. The apology had gone unsaid for long enough and Ajay would be damned if he let Lyall go one more day without making sure he knew how sorry he was. He only prayed they could move past it and at least be friends again. _And hopefully one day something more_ , his brain added helpfully. Ajay told it to shut up. 

Taking a deep breath he grabbed his bag, double checking the contents one more time before climbing out of his car. Immediately as though his eyes were drawn by magnets, Ajay spotted Lyall disembarking the bus, chatting with Skye. He really was gone for this boy if he could spot him from that far away among a decent sized crowd. Ajay shut his car door and jogged to catch up. 

“Lyall! Skye!” he called. 

The two freshmen stopped, turning to face him. He skidded to a stop and nodded to them both. “Um, good morning. Skye, would you mind if I talked to Lyall alone for a moment?”

Skye shrugged. “Whatever. I’ll see you in homeroom, Lyall.” 

Lyall turned back to Ajay, brown eyes full of questioning. “What’s up?” he asked. “Is everything ok?”

“Everything’s fine. It’s just…” Ajay gently pulled Lyall off to the side of the path onto the grass. “I haven’t apologised for how I treated you.”

Lyall shrugged. “Oh, don’t worry about it. Erin told me that you probably felt like you couldn’t take sides because you’re the director. I get it.”

Ajay shook his head firmly. “While that may be partially true, I should have done more to hear your side of the story. I wasn’t as impartial as I could have been. I shouldn’t have believed that you would hurt Jordan on purpose.”

“Ajay, it’s ok,” Lyall said. “Everyone thought I had done it.”

“Just because everyone believes something, doesn’t make it right. You’re my friend and I should have trusted you when you said you didn’t do it,” Ajay said. He looked Lyall in the eyes, trying to show the emotions that he couldn’t speak through his gaze. “I’m so sorry, Lyall. And even though, I know that this isn’t nearly enough, I hope that this can help you to find it in your heart to forgive me someday.” He slung his backpack off his shoulder and pulled out a bulk pack of fruit snacks, holding them out to the younger boy. 

Lyall stared at the package for a moment, then burst out laughing. Ajay blinked in surprise. That wasn’t been the reaction he had been expecting.

“What?” he asked in confusion. “You said you liked these fruit snacks, right? I remember you said they were your favourite brand when we were stuck in the theatre.”

“Yes,” Lyall laughed. “They’re my favourite. I love them. Thank you.” He took the package and hugged it to his chest. “You’re too much sometimes,” he said, still grinning. “But I mean that in the best possible way.”

Ajay swore to all the theatre gods, those dimples were going to be the death of him. He looked at Lyall uncertainly. “So you forgive me?”

“Of course! I’m not about to let Danielle of all people come between us.”

Ajay nodded slowly. “But I still feel awful…”

“Then get over here and hug it out,” Lyall ordered, setting the fruit snacks down on the grass and holding out his arms. 

Ajay smiled for the first time in the conversation and embraced Lyall gladly. “Thanks for forgiving me,” he said, voice muffled slightly by Lyall’s shoulder. 

“Always,” Lyall mumbled in his ear. “Just don’t go doing that again,” he teased. 

Ajay chuckled, pulling away. “Promise.”

“But some good did come out of all this,” Lyall said. 

Ajay raised an eyebrow. “And what’s that?”

Lyall grinned, picking up the fruit snacks and gesturing with them. “I have real, tangible proof that you do actually listen to me when I talk.”

“Hey!” Ajay protested and Lyall bumped his shoulder playfully as they walked up to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://ajay-skye-rory.tumblr.com/)


End file.
